Wolfenstein
Overview Wolfenstein (2009) is the latest game in the Wolfenstein series. It features B.J fighting a new supernatural force. It was released for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC on August 18th, 2009. It deals primarily with the Nazis discovering another dimension, called the Black Sun, and the fuel it provides, called Veil Energy. Overall, Wolfenstein is a big improvement in the game series. The game cover features a green Despoiled. Plot It is 1943, World War II is at a turning point for Nazi Germany's expansion due that they been defeated by the Allies in North Africa and Eastern Europe, but the Nazi war machine still has its boot on the throat of mainland Europe. Enter Heinrich Himmler's feared SS and its newest discovery known only as the Black Sun. With this mysterious power source at its disposal, no army on Earth could stand in the Third Reich's path. No ar my but the man who had single-handedly shut down Himmler's Übersoldat program and thwarted the resurrection of ancient superhuman King Heinrich I, that is. Once again, the world requires the particular talents of special agent B.J. Blazkowicz. The Veil Another big part of game play are the use of the Powers themselves, as being in the Veil reveals secrets, highlights enemies and important destructibles, as well as allowing faster movement, and the Veil Powers. The powers are: *Sight. This power lets B.J. see into the Veil, move faster, and walk through Veil walls and doors. The following three powers also provide these abilities, but Veil Sight alone consumes power much less quickly. *Mire. This power slows time down around B.J. by a significant amount, but allows him to move and act freely. *Empower. This power increases bullet damage as well as allowing B.J to fire through enemies' Veil Shields. *Shield. This power creates a bubble of energy around B.J. that stops enemy bullets and other projectiles. Using the Veil allows B.J to get into otherwise inaccessible areas, often times to advance a level and sometimes to access additional equipment and collectibles. Weapons It features certain older weapons, such as the: *Luger (only in multiplayer) *Mp40 *Flamethrower, renamed the Flammenwerfer *Tesla Gun As well as an array of new weapons, such as the: *Thule Medallion *Mp43 *Kar98 *Mdl. 24 Grenade *Panzerschreck (similar to Panzerfaust) And Veil-powered weapons, such as the: *Particle Cannon *Leichenfaust 44 All weapons can be upgraded multiple times, through the Black Market. It also provides upgrades for the Veil Powers. Enemies Wolfenstein contains some familiar enemies: *Wehrmacht soldiers & officers *SS soldiers and officers *Elite Guard, though they do not carry the Sten. *Drache Trooper A few new Nazis to kill: *Scribe *Veil Heavy Trooper *Veil Assassin *Rocket Trooper And it even has a few supernatural foes to deal with: *The Despoiled *The Altered *Sniffers *Geist Only a few bosses are featured: *The Altered-Hospital *General Zetta-Cannery *Queen Geist-Castle *Hans Grosse (Wolfenstein)-Black Sun References to Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny *It will have a tip every time when it loads at the loading screen for help with the game. However, very rarely instead of tip, it will simply say, in capitals "GET PSYCHED" this is a reference to how whenever it loaded in Wolfenstein 3D it only had the message "Get Psyched!" this message appear quite alot before you fight Hans Grosse. *After the Church mission (where you first encounter the Despoiled) one of the members of the Black Market that says random things when you talk will sometimes say "I wonder what the Spear of Destiny will fetch for a price these days," a reference to how you find the Spear of Destiny in the original Wolfenstein series. *In the first cutscene for the Tavern Mission, the one where you first see Hans Grosse, before he gets into a fist fight with a man (a very brief one, since Hans kills the man in one punch) he says "Guten Tag." That is obviously a reference to how when you find Hans Grosse in Wolfenstein 3D his alert sound is "Guten Tag!" *In the cutscene after defeating Hans Grosse and escaping from Black Sun Dimension and Zeppelin, the airship crashes into an unknown castle, which may resemble the "Castle Wolfenstein". *Some Schutzstaffel officers scream "Mein Leben!" upon dying. Category:Games